fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ace (Double Detective)
Ace is Kamen Rider Accel. He receives his Accel Driver from Shroud. History He is a Superintendent appointed to the Windy City Police Department's Paranormal Crime Investigation Division, and is Mark Geno and Matt Makura's superior. Prior to arriving in Windy City, Ace lost his family; his father, his mother and his younger sister when a Dopant froze them solid. They shattered at Ace's touch, killing them. In his final moments, Ace's father warned him to beware the "Man with the W Memory". Ace, however, goes the opposite direction and is driven for revenge with the aid of the mysterious Shroud. Because it is the source of Memories, he develops a hatred of the Windy City and seeing it as a gathering place of all kinds of scum. Ace received his heavy Engine Saber from Shroud early on. He spies on the Windy City Detective Agency using his Beetle Phone while he waits for his Driver to be completed. Soon after, a new crime wave starts, eerily similar to his parents' death. Thinking he has finally found his families' murderer, he steps out of hiding, revealing that he has been spying on the Agency. He then gets his Driver and transforms into Accel for the first time. However, Ace goes overboard with the case, almost killing an innocent person he believed to be the Drivor. It turns out at the end of the case that the Drivor was Ice Age, and the W Drivor was still at large, putting things in perspective for Ace. Though he and Simon Holmes clash at first, Ace becomes an ally to the Windy City Detective Agency when it comes to investigating the Drivor crime wave, as well as picking up some of Sam's habits in dealing with Drivors even after losing it upon finally finding his family's killer: the Weather Drivor, Professor Gould. After obtaining the Trial Drive from Shroud and learning to use it, Ace is able to finally take his revenge on the Weather Dopant, using the Trial Memories to destroy his Gaia Memories, after which Gould dissolved as a result of his long term abuse of Gaia Memories. After Gould's death, Ace becomes more open to the others and continues his role as Accel to fight off the Dopant crime wave prior to learning that it was Shroud who gave Gould the Weather Memory, though she had no idea that his family would suffer as a result. Furthermore, Ace learns he has a unique physiology, enabling him to withstand the intense power of certain Gaia Memories and was selected by Shroud because he can resist the Terror Dopant's Terror Field. Because of this, Shroud wants him to assume Simon's place as Double Detective using his hatred to enable Double Detective to reach full power. However, Ace has shown Shroud that he can fight with compassion and does not need to be Double Detective to fight. Furthermore, after Charlie's disappearance after Dr. Nelson's defeat, Ace had grown to love Windy City with a desire to protect it, overall a complete turnabout from his initial personality. Although he eventually rejected her advances to stay professional, he eventually started a romantic relationship with Gwen Lee. Gwen tells him the story of how people watch the Windy City Fireworks and fall in love, and she wants someone to watch it. So, just before he and Simon go to fight NEVER, he promises he will watch them with her. He fulfills his promise, and they fall in love. In OOO and Double Detective Crossover, Gwen tries to stop him from being a Rider, saying it was getting in the way of their life (and their wedding day), and causing them too much pain. However, he says he is a Rider to protect her. That, coupled with what she saw through the Memory Gaia Memory about her father, drives her to allow him to keep his Driver and Memories. They then marry. Forms Default Statistics *'Rider Height': 194cm *'Rider Weight': 93kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 10t *'Kicking Power': 12t *'Maximum Jump Height': 47m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/3s Like Double Detective, Ace transforms into Accel through the use of USB flash drive-like objects called Gaia Memories. However, Accel only has access to a single form with which he fights through the use of the Accel Memory which he inserts into the Accel Driver. His Maximum Drive is the *Accel Driver finisher: **'Accel Glanzer': After charging up to a point when Accel is engulfed in orange flames he executes a jumping spinning heel kick. This can be used with Double Detective FangJoker's Fang Strizer to perform the Rider Twin Maximum finisher. *Engine Saber finisher: **After inserting the Engine Memory in the Engine Blade, Aceel can perform has two finishers ***'A-Slasher': Accel delivers a concentration of energy in the shape of the letter A. ***'Dymanic Ace': Accel performs three consecutive slashes that form the letter A in a horizontal or vertical plane, slashing through the Dopant to destroy it. **'Dynamic Wind': After inserting the Cyclone Memory in the Engine Saber, Accel unleashes a series of wind-powered slashes. **'Dynamic Fire': After inserting the Heat Memory in the Engine Saber, Accel unleashes a series of fire-powered slashes. **'Dynamic Stretch': After inserting the Luna Memory in the Engine Saber, Accel unleashes a series of rapid fire whip-liked slashes. Accel Yellow Signal Version Yellow Signal Version is a form Accel gains briefly during his transformation into Trial Form, which is similar in appearance to his main form, but being yellow in color. AcceleCycle Default *'Overall Length': 2.650m *'Width': 0.82m *'Height': 0.98m *'Weight': 98kg *'Highest Speed': 920km/h The power of the Accel Memory allows Accel to change into a motorcycle-like form called Bike Form. This form is accessed by removing the Accel Driver buckle from the belt when the Face Flasher lights up. Accel Cycle can also combine with Double's Dash, Streaker, and Splasher units to become the Accel Dash, Accel Streaker, and Accel Splasher. In Drives of Terror, Accel Cycle has its own Maximum Drive after the Engine Memory is inserted in the Accel Driver and Accel switches to Accel Cycle. The Maximum Drive is a super-powered dash as Accel Cycle through the target and it is called the Cycle Dasher. Tanker Accel Cycle can combine with Tanker A to become the Accel Tanker. The Accel Drive links with the Gaia Cannon to release energy similar to a Maximum Drive called the Tanker Blast. It is also armed with the Gattling Wheel, Accel Cycle's back wheel turned into a machine gun. Dash Accel Cycle can also combine with Revol Carrier's Cycle unit to become the Accel Cycle Double Mode. However, this form was not shown in the series. Streaker Accel Streaker: AcceleCycle can combine with the Revol Carrier's Streaker unit to become the AcceleStreaker. Not only does AcceleRider have use of the Scramble Cutter guns, he can also assume a humanoid form in order to execute his Streaker Strike Maximum Drive, where he pierces through his target while covered in flames forming the English letter A. Splasher AcceleCycle can also combine with Revol Carrier's Splasher unit to become the AcceleSplasher. However, this form was not shown in the series. Trial Statistics *'Rider Height': 197cm *'Rider Weight': 82kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2.5t *'Kicking Power': 3t *'Maximum Jump Height': 90m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/0.27s Accel Trial is the first evolved form of Accel. It is significantly faster than Accel's normal form, but it sports weaker armor and overall power. It is more than enough to make up for its weakness by being able to punch and kick at blinding speeds, as well as increasing his overall movement speed (running, dodging, etc.) to a great degree. Once the Maximum Drive is initiated, Trial can only be used for another 10 seconds before being forcibly reverted back to human form, but the transformation is retained if the Trial Maximum Drive is successful before the 10 seconds are up. While transforming from into Trial, Accel changes colors from red, to yellow, and then finally to blue as Accel Trial. The yellow colored form has been labeled as Accel Yellow Signal Version. *Trial Memory finisher: **'Machine Gun Spike': When the Trial Memory Maximum Drive mode is activated, a series of multiple kicks in a row which leave a series of energy treadmarks in the form of a T, only limited by the amount of kicks Accel uses before time runs out. *Trial Memory + Engine Saber finisher: **'Machine Gun Slasher': When the Trial Memory Maximum Drive mode is activated and after inserting the Engine Memory in the Engine Blade, Accel performs a series of multiple slashes in a row. *Accel Driver finisher: **'Trial Glanzer': After charging up to a point when Accel is engulfed in blue flames, he executes a multiple jumping spinning heel kicks in great speed. CycloneAccelXtreme CycloneAccelXtreme is a hypothetical form of Double Detective described by Shroud as being the ultimate form, with the change being that Ace becomes one with Charlie instead of Simon, as their physiology make them immune to the psychological attacks of the Old and Terror Drivors. Shroud states that Ace's hatred and rage is needed for Double Detective to fight at its full potential. However this form was never utilized in the series as Ace decides not to fight as part of this form while showing Shroud that they can fight with compassion rather than hatred. *Xtreme Memory finisher: **'Double Accel Xtreme': After closing and re-opening the Xtreme Memory, a large inferno/tornado emitted from the Xtreme Memory carries Double Detective into the air and accelerates him towards the target and executes a spinning roundhouse kick. * Maximum Drive Slot + Xtreme Memory finisher: ** Xtreme Glanzer: After inserting the Accel Memory in the Maximum Drive Slot and closing and re-opening the Xtreme Memory, Double Detective performs an upgraded version of the Double Accel Xtreme Kick which extends the initial spinning roundhouse kick into a drop kick. *Engine Saber finisher: **After inserting the Engine Memory in the Engine Blade, Aceel can perform has two finishers ***'A-Slasher': Accel delivers a concentration of energy in the shape of the letter A. ***'Dymanic Ace': Accel performs three consecutive slashes that form the letter A in a horizontal or vertical plane, slashing through the Dopant to destroy it. *Trial Memory finisher: **'Machine Gun Spike': When the Trial Memory Maximum Drive mode is activated, a series of multiple kicks in a row which leave a series of energy treadmarks in the form of a T, only limited by the amount of kicks Accel uses before time runs out. *Prism Bicker finishers: **Through the Prism Memory's ability to link Charlie's three elemental Gaia Memories with the Accel Memory instead the Joker Memory, the Prism Bicker allows CycloneJokerXtreme to perform two quadruple power Maximum Drives: *** Bicker Charge Break: A powerful version of Prism Break. Double Detective combines the power of the Prism Sword and the 4 Gaia Memories and delivers an enhanced version of the Prism Break slash. A variation of the Bicker Charge Break turns the Bicker Shield into a whirling disc of energy which Kamen Rider Double Detective can ride like a surfboard, allowing him to perform the Maximum Drive against an airborne foe. *** Bicker Finallusion: Double Detective combines the power of the Prism Bicker and the 4 Gaia Memories and delivers a powerful laser blast. A variation of Bicker Finallusion in which the Trial Memory is used in place of the Accel Memory creates a strong energy shield capable of withstanding a wide-area devastation attack. Booster Accel Booster is a second evolved form of Kamen Rider Accel. This yellow-colored form of Accel uses the Memory Enhancing Adapter stolen from the Commander Dopant, which is attached over the top of the Accel Memory to increase its power output threefold. Booster's most notable feature is its additional armoring compared to Trial, which hides a plethora of jet boosters enabling Accel to fly with great mobility, leaving large contrails of fire due to the tripled thermal energy output. Like Accel's other forms, it can utilize the Engine Saber. *Engine Saber finisher: **'Booster Slasher': After inserting the Engine Memory in the Engine Saber, Accel project a large golden energy blade to slice through the target. *Accel Driver finisher: **'Booster Glanzer': After charging up to a point when Accel is engulfed in yellow flames, he executes a jet-powered jumping spinning heel kick. Equipment Devices *Accel Driver: Transformation belt *Gaia Memories: **Accel Memory: Allows Ace to become Accel **Engine: Only used in the Engine Saber **Trial: Allow Accel to become Accel Trial *Memory Gadget: **Beet Phone *Memory Enhancement Adapter: A special device that increases a Gaia Memory's power output threefold. Weapons *Engine Saber: Personal weapon Vehicles *Red Devil: Ace's personal bike *Accel Tanker: Accel's personal robotic tank See Also *Ryu Terui